


Love You Tomorrow

by SkyLights17



Series: Random Oneshots [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, May add smut. Not sure yet, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Summary: What would you do if you woke up and found that it was still yesterday?What would would happen if you continued to live yesterday over and over?Well, Ethan is about to find out because Fate has a few tricks up its sleeve.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Random Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615126
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan woke up to his phone ringing loudly from its place on his bedside table. He groaned and rolled over to grab it, reading the name on the screen.

_**Mark** _

“Hello?” Ethan mumbled sleepily.

“Hey Eth, wanna hang out with us after you get off work?”

Work...

Work?

Work!

“Oh shit, I forgot I have to work!” Ethan hurriedly said goodbye to Mark and scrambled out of bed to get ready.

Once he was downtown, Ethan rushed into the coffee shop, intent on getting some form of caffeine before work started. He payed, fidgeting anxiously while he waited. As soon as he got his coffee, he hurried towards the door. In his rush, he pushed the door a bit too hard, and his heart dropped when he felt it collide with someone. He quickly slid out the door to check on whoever he’d hit, and he was surprised to find someone he knew standing there.

“Oh my god Madison I’m so sorry!” He apologized frantically, and she glanced up at him, smiling despite the red mark appearing along her forehead.

“Hey, I was actually looking for you.” She responded, waving off his apology.

“Looking for me? Why?” He asked, eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

“Um I wanted to know if you uh if you..” She stumbled over the words, her face slowly heating up.

“If I what?”

She finally met his eyes, and she smiled crookedly.

“Do you wanna go on a date with me?”

Ethan jolted up, looking around frantically before realizing he was in his bed.

It was just a dream? But it felt so real?

Ethan’s thoughts were cut off by his phone ringing, and he scrambled to pick it up.

“Mark?”

“Hey Eth, wanna hang out with us after you get off work?”

Ethan felt a chill run down his spine.

This...

This was the same..

Why is it the same?

“Uh yeah..sure man. I’ll um I’ll see you later..”

“You okay buddy?”

“Yeah I just..have to check something. Bye.”

He hung up before Mark could answer and rushed to get dressed.

He arrived at the coffee shop and sat down at a table outside. This was five minutes earlier than he got here yesterday. Could he call it yesterday if it was still technically today? Whatever, that’s not what’s important right now. What’s important is why the hell yesterday is happening again.

Ethan sipped his coffee anxiously while he waited.

Five minutes

Ten minutes

Fifteen minutes

But she never came.

Eventually, Ethan was forced to leave or risk being late for work. Was he still dreaming? Maybe he imagined it? Yeah, that had to be it!

With that thought in mind, he made his way towards the bookstore where he worked. He got there just in time and quickly got to work restocking shelves. Around 1pm, his boss asked him if he’d make a delivery for her. She’d explained that someone had already paid for the book, and it just needed to be delivered. She gave him the book and a piece of paper with a strangely familiar address on it.

When Ethan got to the address given to him, it quickly dawned on him why it had looked so familiar.

This was Madison’s house.

Part of him wanted to turn back and tell his boss he’d gotten lost along the way, but something was pushing him to keep going, so he walked stiffly up the stairs that led to her front door and raised his shaky hand to knock. The knock echoed loudly in his ears before it descended into silence again. For one glorious moment, he thought she might not be home.

Sadly, he was not that lucky.

Just as he was about to walk away, the door creaked open, and out poked a familiar face.

“Ethan?”

He’d always found Madison’s soft voice soothing, but right now, it rang uncomfortably in his head, leaving him feeling oddly on edge.

“Hi I uh just wanted to deliver your book to you?” It came out more like a question than an explanation; nonetheless, it seemed to satisfy her curiosity.

“Oh.” She slipped out the door, and his eyes slid over her body. She was chubby like a cute little marshmallow. Well, maybe not little. She was taller than him. Not by much but still taller. She had shoulder length light brown hair. It was fluffy like a cloud that framed her pink cheeks with its little wisps. Freckles occasionally dotted her skin like little stars, and he briefly wondered what constellations he could find along her body. He shook the thought from his head, forcing his eyes up to hers. Her eyes, a beautiful mix of blue and green, glistened like moonlight shining on the calm surface of a lake. He felt he could float for hours in her ocean eyes. She was a calm night, lit by the moon over the rippling water, drawing him in like he belonged there. She was talking, but the words didn’t reach his ears. He wasn’t breathing, willingly letting himself sink into the depths of those beautiful irises.

Ethan’s eyes shot open, and he buried his face in his pillow, groaning loudly. Why is this happening to him?!

This time when his phone rang, he ripped it off the table.

“What?!”

He was met by silence.

Then...

“Ethan?”

A soft voice that suddenly sent shivers down his spine.

“Wh-what’s up?” He mumbled nervously.

“You said you’d help me move my dining table today?” She responded cautiously, and he felt a pang of guilt for yelling at her.

“Today? I have work?”

“Huh? I thought you were off? Today’s Friday right?”

“Yeah.” How could he forget. This was only his third Friday so far.

“Let me think....Yeah! You told me you’d be off Friday. So are you still helping me move this huge ass table?”

“Oh uh yeah sure...” He responded absently, still trying to figure out why he was reliving the same day. Each time had different choices but ultimately the same conclusion. They all ended with Madison. So maybe if he doesn’t see her, this will end?

“Sorry Madison. Something came up, and I can’t come over today. Maybe tomorrow I could help you?”

He heard her humming softly, something she often did when she was thinking.

“Hmm, okay. That’s all good with me. See ya tomorrow!”

“Yeah..See you tomorrow..”

His phone hit the ground with a thump, and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of falling.

Ethan fell off his bed, cursing when he hit his head on the floor. Slowly, he sat up and began to untangle himself from his blankets. Once he was free, he got to his feet. He’d just placed the blankets back on his bed when he heard a knock on his front door.

When he opened the door, he felt his heart stumble in his chest.

“Hey Eth, ready for your date?” Madison asked, smiling sweetly at him, and Ethan’s brain went into overdrive.

Date? What date? Oh god was he going on a date with her?!

“D-Date?!”

Her smile faltered, and he noticed the way her eyes dulled slightly.

“Yeah, you asked me to help you get ready for it..” She responded, slipping past him and into his apartment.

Ethan was confused by her sudden lack of enthusiasm. Madison was a ball of chaotic energy, but right now, her usual liveliness was nowhere to be found. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but there were more pressing questions right now that needed answers.

“Uh if you don’t mind, who am I going on a date with?”

That made her pause. She turned to face him, her face scrunching up in confusion.

“I think you said her name was Leyla? Why?”

“Oh uh..you know...nerves! Yeah..nerves..”

Her eyes narrowed, and she regarded him skeptically. After a minute, she turned and walked into his room. She threw open the door to his closet and began to sift through his clothes.

“Where are you taking her?”

“I uh I haven’t de-decided?”

That earned him another confused glance.

Ethan liked to plan. She knew that very well. She’d been scolded many times by him for her lacklustre planning skills. She preferred what she often called “controlled chaos”, something planned well enough to not be overwhelming but still with enough room to go with the flow. Ethan wasn’t like that though. Ethan had never not had a plan. So why was he suddenly so disorganized?

She shook the question away, choosing to focus on his clothes.

“Formal, casual, or combo?”

“Wh-What?”

“Would you prefer formal clothes, casual, or a combination of both?”

“Uhh what do you think?”

She glanced at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. “Me?”

He nodded, offering her an encouraging smile. She looked between him and the closet. That familiar hum was like music in his ears.

After some thinking, she pulled out a pastel blue, long sleeved shirt. It had the words ‘Soft Boi’ printed in curly white letters on the front. She then grabbed a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, and walked over to him. She held the pants up next to him, and nodded to herself.

“You have nice legs. This should help accentuate them.” Ethan felt his face heat up at the compliment, unsure of how to respond.

Then, she took the shirt off the hanger and held it up in front of him, once again nodding to herself.

“Wear this with it. It brings out your eyes.”

Her eyes trailed up to his face, and her lips curved into a small frown. Then, her fingers were brushing his hair back and tracing the curve of his face, and Ethan felt his breath hitch when her hand caressed his cheek.

“You’re hot.” She murmured.

“Wh-What?!”

“Do you have a fever?”

She doesn’t give him a chance to answer before she retreats into his bathroom. She returns a minute later with a wet rag which she holds against his forehead gently. She was so close, and Ethan’s heart was going crazy in his chest. Suddenly, she looked up at him and smiled.

Crooked

Sweet

Perfectly imperfect

It was Madison

It was always Madison

Ethan opened his eyes calmly. Here he was again. When would he get out of this cycle? He just wanted to go home. He wanted to play video games with his friends. He wanted to talk to his coworkers. Most of all, he wanted to tell Madison how he felt without being afraid that time would just reset itself.

The sound of his phone ringing made him sigh disappointedly.

“Hello?..” He mumbled dejectedly.

“Hey Ethan, wanna hang out with us since it’s Saturday, and you don’t have to work?”

Wait.

What?

“Wait What day is it?!”

“Uh it’s Saturday dude? Are you alright?”

“Uhh yeah I just um I have something to do so I’m gonna go! Bye!”

He didn’t wait for Mark’s response before hanging up. He hurriedly got dressed and rushed out of his house. It was pouring rain, but he didn’t care. He raced through the mostly empty streets, thankful that most people were hiding from the rain. When he got there, he knocked frantically on the door. He heard footsteps thumping inside, then the door swung open, Madison standing in the doorway.

Wispy clouds cascaded against her shoulders, stars littered her skin, and a pink sunset painted her cheeks, but none of that compared to her eyes.

Her eyes: a pool of mossy water in her southern hometown, a raging ocean fighting to change the tide, a rippling stream reflecting the galaxies above.

Her eyes were the window to her soul, and they were everything.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, her mouth falling open slightly.

Silence.

Slow and steady, slowly engulfing him.

“I’d love to.”

No sooner than the words had left her mouth, he was there, cupping her cheeks and bringing their lips together. He kissed her softly but with so much fervor that it left her breathless, and she returned it in full, curling her fingers into his wet hair, giggling when she felt him smile against her lips. He disconnected their lips but kept their foreheads pressed together, and he was caught off guard when she erupted into breathless laughter.

“This is gonna sound crazy” She calmed herself down, her laughter replaced by a goofy grin.“But I feel like I’ve done this before.”

A grin of his own tugged at his lips, and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“I know what you mean.”

Every timeline he’d seen, every choice he’d made, all of it led back to her.

Fate hadn’t cursed him.

No.

Fate had pushed him.

Pushed him to see something he’d so long been blind to.

Something he never knew he needed.

No, he hadn’t been cursed.

Not at all.

He’d been led to her.

To love her tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know it’s been a really long time since I last worked on any of my stories. I’ve been struggling a lot with my depression. I just haven’t felt motivated to write in a while, but I’m really trying to break out of that, and finish some of my stories. I think I’m gonna start with the older ones and work my way up to the newer ones. I may skip between stories when I feel inspired to do something, but mainly, I’ll be trying to finish one story at a time. I can’t decide which one I want to start on first, so I’m gonna leave it up to you guys! Let me know in the comments what story you’d like to see finished, and whichever gets the most votes will be the one I try to finish first! Thank you guys for the help!


End file.
